Wounds may develop within the gastrointestinal system for a variety of reasons. For example, bariatric surgical procedures create staple lines that may be prone to leakage. In some cases, an abscess may develop along a staple line. In some instances, passive drainage, in which a drain tube is inserted into the abscess in an attempt to drain the abscess and thus promote healing of the abscess, has been used. However, passive drainage is not always as effective as may be desired. In some cases, active drainage, in which a source of vacuum is fluidly coupled with the drain tube, has been used. As will be appreciated, this may require an external source of vacuum. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.